Alone
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Ketika kesendirian itu membunuhmu, membebanimu. Mengubur dalam-dalam kebahagiaanmu. Melayangkan rasa rindu./Tidak ada siapa-siapa./Tidak ada. Satupun./"Kaa-san, Tou-san, tunggu aku."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Alone_ © White Apple Clock

 _Rate:_ T

 _Genre:_ _Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Main Character: Haruno Sakura_

 _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

" _Tadaima."_

Keheningan menyambutku pulang. Ruangan gelap yang tertata rapi tertimpa sinar rembulan yang indah dari kejauhan. Aku meletakkan tas sekolahku kemudian terduduk di lantai, melepaskan sepatu sekolah dan meletakkannya rapi di sebelah pot bunga. Selepas itu, aku membangkitkan diri dan menghidupkan lampu apartemen.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ruangan serasa hampa. Dingin menerpa. Aku melangkah pelan, menuju ruang makan. Aku membuka kulkas, dan di sana terdapat selusin mie instan yang kubeli tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah di toko 24 jam sebelah apartemen. Aku mengambil satu dari selusin mie instan itu, kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari dispenser. Ditemani dengan segelas air putih, aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi ruangan meja makan dan mengamati mie instan sembari menunggunya matang.

"Lagi-lagi mie instan," gumamku lemas.

Memang, menikmati mie instan panas mampu mengusir dinginnya malam di kota Tokyo. Tapi, aku merindukan _kehangatan_ lain. Dimana kehangatan itu mampu membuatku bersemangat setiap kali aku berangkat sekolah maupun kerja paruh waktu. Membuatkanku makanan sehat, makan pagi-siang-malam _homemade._ Yang menyemangatiku saat aku sedang jatuh dalam kesedihan. Aku rindu kehangatan itu. Kehangatan keluarga.

Keluarga Haruno kini tinggal kenangan.

Hidup memang tidak adil. Aku tak punya keluarga, juga teman. Tak ada yang mau mengantarku dan menemaniku ke tempatku bekerja. Tak aada yang mau menemaniku di kelas. Tak ada yang mau mengajakku bicara–sekedar berbagi masalah dan solusi.

Tidak ada. Satupun.

Aku membuka penutup mie instan, sudah matang. Jariku bergerak pelan meraih beberapa pasang sumpit di atas meja makan. " _Itadakimasu."_

Aku menikmati suapan pertamaku, namun pandanganku tertuju pada satu kursi kosong yang berdiri di hadapanku. Sendirian, lagi-lagi senndirian. Aku muak hidup sendirian. _Kami-sama,_ berilah aku seseorang untuk bersandar!

 _Onegai…_

Aku menikmati suapan yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Dan aku merasakan setetes airmata dari manik teduhku meluncur bebas melewati pipi. _Kuso,_ pasti ini karena mienya terlalu panas. Tidak, terlalu pedas. Tidak-tidak, mie-nya panas dan pedas. Astaga, beberapa tetes air menyusul tetesan air bening lainnya, apa ini sebenarnya?

 **TUK!**

Aku meletakkan sumpitku kasar, tepat diantara mi instan dan segelas air putih. Membuat air putih bening itu hampir tumpah dari tempatnya.

"Aaarrghh!" aku berteriak tertahan.

Aku menggenggam erat dadaku, seakan ingin menenangkan irama detak jantungku yang menggebu-gebu. Seakan ingin menenangkan paru-paru yang mulai kehilangan kendali dalam tugasnya–aku sesak. Jangan membuatku terpuruk lagi, _onegai_. Cukup setiap malam aku menangis dalam keheningan malam, hingga aku hampir mati rasa. _It'll kill me slowly._

Aku menundukkan kepala _pink-_ ku dalam. Membiarkan uap-uap panas mie instan menyapu kepalaku yang sudah panas. Aku ingin menangis sepuasku, melepaskan semua beban yang menderitaku. Biarlah ruangan ini menjadi saksi bisu keterpurukanku.

Keluarga, teman, dan kekasih. Kemana kalian?

Aku tertawa miris, aku baru sadar kalau aku tak punya itu semua. Haruskah aku hidup sendiri semuanya? Membanting tulang demi nyawa yang nyaris _mati_ ini? _Kami-sama_ , bunuh saja aku sekarang!

Aku tak tahan hidup menyakitkan seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup. Aku ingin bebas, aku ingin bahagia. Seperti waktu aku kecil dulu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk lepas dari semua ini. Hanya cara _itu._

Kematian.

Aku mengusap airmata yang hampir mengering dengan punggung tanganku. Dan aku mengamati sejenak segelas air putih yang belum ada kusentuh sama sekali. Seakan hilang kendali, aku refleks membuang air itu dan sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kaca tersebut. Keping demi keping pecahan gelas kupungut, atensiku menjalar menyapu bersih kaca-kaca tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pandanganku terhenti di satu titik.

Potongan kaca yang besar nan tajam.

Perlahan kudekatkan potongan kaca bening itu pada urat nadi pergelangan tanganku. Sejenak mata terpejam, melafaskan sebuah kalimat sebelum ajal _terpaksa_ menjemput. Kembali kubuka mata, menyayat habis nadi hingga tertangkap pendar merah pada pandanganku yang mulai mengabur. Dan semua itu, hilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san,_ tunggu aku."

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
